Dragon Quest Cursed Wolf and Shining Angel!
by FanFictionBros
Summary: Two brother's one cursed and the other blessed. Who will tell their story. We own nothing. -By S.H and Rtcwj
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Sorry for the wait, I know it's short. I made some major last minute decisions and took some stuff out of this chapter. I hope it doesn't take away from the story for others. Also I do not own this all credit and rights go to the original creators. -Rtcwj

Dragon Quest! Cursed Wolf and Shining Angel! Chapter 1

Darkness and light, good and evil, love and hate. Two brother's standing in the middle of twilight, one with the light of an angel, the other with the darkness of a demon. Who will tell your tales and make you heroes.

"(Gasp) (Panting) I thought I was done with that dream."

A young boy lies alone in a field of flowers, he carries a sword on his back. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a picture.

"...Mom...dad...don't worry. I'll come back to all of you...soon. Until then I have to keep moving."

The boy keeps moving, a bright light shines in the distance as he makes his way towards it.

The scene changes, a small village can be seen. The children are at play and the adults are farming. A small house on top a hill over the village shows three people outside training. Two young boys and a young girl.

"Okay Rei. Teresa. Today's the day before we set off on our journey. We should make sure that we're ready."

Rei swings his sword into it's sheath. "Yeah I'm good. Hey Ryu is Lee coming too?"

"He'd better. If he's ready then we might leave a whole day early."

Another young boy comes up to the three. "Yo guy's."

"Lee. Are you ready to head out?"

"Yep. I think we can head out today for sure."

Teresa cracks her knuckles. "Well then why don't we get going. Our parents knew this day would come so it's time for us to go."

Ryu raises a hand up to the sky. "...Right. This...is for you big brother.

Elsewhere we rejoin our young hero from the beginning of the story. The shining light is behind him, he has passed into a new land.

"I'm getting closer. Not much further now."

Back with Ryu and the others. The four have left the safety of their families and have started on their own journey together. They have arrived in Stornway.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Quest! Cursed Wolf and Shining Angel! Chapter 2: The Knight

Stornway, a huge town under rule of the great king himself. Lately the towns people have been plagued Wright Knight. Ryu and his friends have promised to battle the foe and defeat him. Thanks to an anonymous tip by one of the villagers they head to a clearing to the west of Stornway.

"Hey Ryu? Are you sure we can take this guy? I mean he's seems really strong." Lee was really concerned.

Ryu spoke with just a hint of overconfidence. "Don't worry Lee. With the four of us we'll be just fine."

Lee sighed. "I hope your right."

Rei and Teresa both shushed the two as they noticed a suspicious looking man in armor coming towards them. The four hid and waited to ambush him.

The man in armor stopped. "...Hmph. Your foolish attempts at hiding yourselves is laughable. Come out now and face me head on."

Knowing that their cover was blown Ryu and the others stepped out. The knight lifted his spear.

"Before we fight, you must know, my true face. Allow me to show it to you." The knight lifted up his face guard, revealing his dead decomposed skeletal like face.

Ryu and the others looked in horror.

"He's not alive!" Ryu said in shock.

(Heaven)

The young man now makes it two a clearing, a bright light shines on him and he spreads his wings. "..." He jumps and flies off into the shinning distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Quest! Cursed Wolf and Shining Angel! Chapter 3: Angel's Way

In the heavens the young man finds himself in front of a building. A voice from inside calls out to him. "Young Angel Kazu, come forth so you may be whole again."

Kazu walked once again into the light and this time hoped he'd never have to return.

Back on earth our four hero's engaged the Wright Knight in battle.

The Knight on his horse charged at them, but they all dodged his attack swiftly.

Teresa was the first to try and make an attack, she whipped her fan around surrounding her self with the wind and sent razor sharp wind blades at the knight but he was too fast. He quickly sliced them with a single thrust of his lance. Them appearing in front of Teresa, smack her hard and she went sailing through the air and into a tree.

Lee came from behind the Kinght and stabbed him with his knife. This had no effect on the undead spector and he made Lee regret his decision by striking him with lighting infused thrust.

"Aaarrgghhh!" Lee groaned as he was beings electrocuted and fell with a thud.

Rei and Ryu each charged at the Knight together. They swung their weapons wildly and precisely at the Knight. The Knight struggled to block both of their attacks at the same time. It seemed that Ryu and Rei had the upper hand but the Wright Knight wasn't going to go down so easily. He dodged a fatal blow from Ryu and pulled his arm back. Then with lighting fast speeds being thrusting his lance multiple times at Rei and Ryu. The two blocked the attacks as much as they could but eventually they were overwhelmed and pushed back by the Knights power. Rei fell to the ground but Ryu landed on his feet.

The Knight swung his lance confidently. "So your the strongest. Know that your small fry friends are out of the way, are you prepared to finish this fight?"

Ryu was panting heavily. "Yeah...ready...when you are." Ryu held up his claws and was ready to end it.

The Knight with his lance held up high charged at Ryu. Ryu also charged at him, the Knight attempted a straight stab directly at Ryu. Using his claws Ryu used the Knights own momentum to grab the lance and knock him off his horse. The knight landed on the ground and Ryu was up in the air with his lance. He came down and pierced the Knights chest with his own Lance.

"Gwah!" He collapsed.

Ryu had won.

In an open field over by Angel Falls Kazu awoke. He got up and looked around. He felt his chest but inside felt empty.

"Why?" He said. "Why am I still dead?"


End file.
